Home-made oven-fresh cakes and breads are something that young children are eager to look forward to and get excited when they receive them. Apart from the actual gastronomical appreciation of the baked products, the activities surrounding their making being along a lot of warmth and pleasure to family life. However, making such products often requires a lot of containers and utensils and involves a lot of preparation and is a lengthy process. The making of mouth-watering cakes or breads however often results in a messy kitchen plus a parent in a state of total fatigue.
Modern technology comes to help by offering automatic baking machines which produce baked products by simply having all the ingredients pot into a single machine, the rest of the process will then be taken care of the machine. With such machines, a cake will be table-ready some time after ingredients are introduced into the machine. However, cakes or breads made by such machines are often not as fluffy and are often not evenly baked. These shortcomings are largely due to baking machine designs. The modern trend for compact and slim domestic appliances means that baking machines having a baking compartment evenly surrounded by clusters of electric heaters would not be accepted by consumers. That is why automatic baking machines usually utilise convention heating. However, evenly distributed convection heating is very difficult to achieve and control and that is why machine-made cakes or breads are not very palatable.